The present invention relates to a protection device for a vehicle occupant. In particular, the present invention relates to a protection device used as a leg-protection device for an automobile occupant for protecting the legs of the occupant in case of a collision of the automobile, and more specifically, to a protection device for an automobile occupant in which an air bag is provided in a glove box.
As the vehicle occupant protection device for protecting the vehicle occupant from colliding with an interior panel in the event of the collision of the vehicle, there is a protection device mainly comprising an airbag installed inside the interior panel (in a space behind the interior panel), a gas generator for inflating the airbag, and a cover for covering the airbag in a normal state (when the vehicle is not in a situation like collision).
In the aforementioned vehicle occupant protection device, the airbag is folded and accommodated inside the interior panel and the cover is disposed to cover the folded airbag.
In the event of the vehicle collision, the gas generator is actuated to spout gas. The gas is supplied into the airbag so as to rapidly inflate the airbag. Upon the inflation of the airbag, the cover is opened so as to allow the airbag to expand out of the interior panel. Therefore, the airbag is inflated and deployed between the interior panel and the vehicle occupant, thereby protecting the vehicle occupant from colliding with the interior panel.
Such an airbag-type protection device for the vehicle occupant includes an airbag disposed in a cover of a glove box for protecting legs of the vehicle occupant by inflating the airbag near the legs.
In the above protection device that the airbag and the gas generator are disposed in the cover of the glove box, the weight of the cover increases, so that the force required for opening and closing the cover increases.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a protection device for the vehicle occupant disposed in a glove box, and the glove box or the cover thereof can be easily opened and closed.
Further objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
A protection device for a vehicle occupant according to the first aspect of the present invention includes a glove box having at least a cover rotatable around a supporting shaft and being disposed in front of a seat of an automobile; an air bag disposed in the cover of the glove box; and a gas generator for inflating the air bag. The gas generator is disposed in the cover closer to the supporting shaft than a middle point of a rotational radius of the rotatable cover.
In the protection device for the vehicle occupant, the gas generator, which is a heavy part, is disposed closer to the supporting shaft. Therefore, a center of gravity of the rotatable glove box or the cover thereof is moved closer to the supporting shaft, thereby reducing the force required for opening and closing the glove box or the cover thereof.
A protection device for a vehicle occupant according to the second aspect of the present invention includes a glove box having at least a cover rotatable around a supporting shaft and being disposed in front of the seat of the automobile; an air bag disposed in the cover of the glove box; and a gas generator for inflating the air bag. At least a part of the gas generator is disposed at an opposite side of the cover with respect to the supporting shaft.
A protection device for a vehicle occupant according to the third aspect of the present invention also includes a glove box having at least a cover rotatable around a supporting shaft and being disposed in front of the seat of the automobile; an air bag disposed in the cover of the glove box; and a gas generator for inflating the air bag. The cover is provided with a protrusion protruding to an opposite side of the cover with respect to the supporting shaft, and the protrusion includes a balance weight.
The protection device for the vehicle occupant in the second and third aspects has the rotatable glove box or the cover thereof that has a center of gravity closer to the supporting shaft. Therefore, the force required for opening and closing the glove box or the cover thereof is reduced.
According to the present invention, a distance between a center of gravity of the component, which is rotatable around the supporting shaft, and an axis of the supporting shaft is preferably less than 100 mm. With this arrangement, the rotatable component (the glove box when the overall glove box is rotatable, or the cover of the glove box when only the cover is rotatable) can be opened and closed easily.
The protection device for the vehicle occupant can be used as a leg protection device for the vehicle occupant.